


【农靖】芩 岛 3

by GoldArtifice



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 奶尤农汤
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldArtifice/pseuds/GoldArtifice





	【农靖】芩 岛 3

22：53，陈立农放下转了近半个小时的笔，合上习题册和参考书。

Justin说林彦俊还活着，受了伤，在墨西哥人手下做事。

陈立农从酒吧回来后，怎么也集中不了精神。他隐约听见尤长靖使用吹风机的噪声，他打开或关上卧室门的响声，还有讲电话的声音。

尤长靖在E城的家是个顶楼大平层，像是两套或三套大户型打通的设计，南北通透，他住在主卧旁边的客房。王子异和陆定昊林超泽，住在楼下，组织内的其他心腹，也住同个小区，为了工作便利。

周四尤长靖要去O城见林彦俊。如果他把他找回来了，自己会怎么办。会被如约放走吗？还是会被解决掉？尤长靖喜欢过自己吗？

心如乱麻，陈立农没法再端坐在书桌前假装三好学生。他打开门，瞥了一眼主卧，门没关，里面没人。

两个客厅的灯都没有开。

书房的门缝下面也没有漏出光线。

最后陈立农在影音室找到了尤长靖，他窝在沙发上，抱着一个心形抱枕。面前的小茶几放了一盘樱桃，和小小一堆的核和梗。投影的光束落到墙，又折射到他身上脸上，变幻莫测。

“农农过来。”

陈立农听话地走过去。

尤长靖伸手一把扯住衣领，把人拽到跟前，“作业写完了？”

陈立农的手撑在沙发上，“嗯。”他撒谎。

“那尤老师再给你布置点别的任务？”他灿烂一笑，扯开了自己浴袍的带子。

好闻的气味，令人发狂。陈立农欺身上去亲吻。

唇舌模仿性交的动作，进进出出，尤长靖吮吸他的舌头，吸得很紧，令他有些发麻。陈立农脑子里冒出一个念头，这人下面那张小嘴，大概也是这样吮吸着自己的那根东西的吧？血液仿佛一瞬间都往下腹涌去。

尤长靖曾向他夸耀过的肺活量，确实不假。至少分开的时候，陈立农还需要做几个深呼吸。

尤长靖总是夺走他的氧气。

一双手伸向了皮带，陈立农捉住其中一只——尤长靖的手对于他来说，就是白白的，还有点肉肉的，小手。“在这里吗，长靖？”

尤长靖解不开干脆放弃了，往沙发上一躺，“对。快点，你自己脱。”

他身子变得软乎乎的，被陈立农抚摸得双手无力，任这个大男孩用一只膝盖分开他的双腿。

陈立农居高临下地看着那张扬起的小脸，满脸写着等他来伺候。他眯了眯眼，起了坏心，膝盖隔着内裤轻轻蹭了一下那人的欲望。

“嗯……陈立农你真的……”尤长靖舔了舔嘴唇，一巴掌打在坏小孩的屁股上。

被点到名字的陈同学顿了一下，褪下灰色的制服长裤，身体贴近，“怎么了，尤老师？”

这一声老师根本就是调情。

“没事，表扬你一下。”说罢，又是一通乱吻。吻得两人嘴唇津亮。

投影墙上老电影仍在播放，有人群的沸腾，骑兵的口号，兵荒马乱。那时明时暗的光也依然笼罩在二人身上。

陈立农抚慰了两把尤长靖的坚挺，手指探向了密穴。尤长靖的手紧紧地抓住身上人的胳膊，衬衣的袖子被抓起了很深的褶皱。他最喜欢陈立农穿白衬衫，他喜欢他那汗水打湿了衬衣、透出肌肉来的模样。

他在耳畔低声故作惊讶，“啊——润滑剂在房间欸，尤老师……”

得寸进尺地着重咬在“尤老师”三个字。

尤长靖愣都没愣，摸着他的脸说，“那就回房间。”

陈立农笑了一下。那不是该属于十七岁男孩的笑，太过成熟、包容，以至于嘴角的弧度也十分性感。

“农农我腿软。”尤长靖连声音都是软绵绵的。

“腿软？好。”

他不就是想要亲亲抱抱举高高。

陈立农白衬衣大敞，下身只剩一条内裤，包裹着少年蠢蠢欲动的东西。他就这么抱起了尤长靖，浴袍胡乱地挂在那人身上，露出一边的肩膀，和好看的锁骨，邀人品尝。

进到主卧，灯也不开，两具躯体更加疯狂地纠缠在了一起。

润滑剂，扩张，戴套子，进入，驾轻就熟，一气呵成。

后入式危险又曼妙。身体最大限度地贴合，却看不到对方的表情。尤长靖抓紧了被子，仰头呻吟出声。陈立农把他整个身子都护在怀里，卖力地挺动。两人的下身都滑腻腻的一片，糟糕透顶。

“啊、啊——”

变了调的呻吟是一剂猛药。

陈立农的易出汗体质此刻更加突出，不要命地散发着荷尔蒙。

他是个温柔的人，总觉得叫声里染上了哭腔的尤长靖，脆弱得不行，一碰就会碎掉。可偏偏尤长靖喜欢猛烈的做爱，猛烈到他脚趾头都蜷起，猛烈到小腿抽筋。陈立农便毫无保留地给他。尤长靖喜欢什么样的，他就做什么样的情人。

尤长靖亦是个好情人，带他出去见人给一百个尊重，即便是明说把他当作别人，上床也从未叫错过名字。

“农农再快一点……”

“陈立农、你、快一点……”

“干我、好棒……”

前列腺高潮真的是一种碰过都会上瘾的东西。尤长靖的野心也体现在情事上，几乎每一回都是奔着它去的。而且他很懂做爱怎么享受，舒服了什么话都说得出口。

要到了。

陈立农舔舐身下人的耳垂，卯足劲冲刺。

放大数倍的水声，软绵绵的床褥，尤长靖觉得自己溺进了深海里。

“唔……”

一阵战栗。


End file.
